Nada Es Como Se Creee
by Harmonia love
Summary: Mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre en el suelo.Vi su rostro tan bello, pero tan marchito en ese momento...yo estaba enamorada, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta a tiempo. SASUHINA FOREVER! :D
1. Chapter 1

En este momento me sentía libre, la sangre corría por mi brazo, el olor se expandía por la habitación, al piso caían las gotas de vida, y mi mano sostenía el cuchillo empapado en sangre. Veía nublado. Espero que esto acabe rápido. Mi cuerpo empieza a pesar cada vez más, mis piernas no resisten. Caigo al suelo esperando que el eterno sueño llegue para mí. Siempre pensé que mi existencia era un error. La sangre corría y corría y el suelo se teñía de carmesí. Con la fuerza que me quedaba, con mi muñeca empapada en sangre escribí en el suelo ´´malditos sentimientos´´. Cerré mis ojos para nunca más abrirlos. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Corría con prisa, mis piernas ardían, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, el aire las quitaba de mi cara. Mi cabello despeinado volaba con el viento… abrí la puerta de la mansion y lo encontré tirado en el piso, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y mis lagrimas caían por montones, me agache y vi su rostro tan sereno y bello, tan marchito en ese momento. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre en el suelo, la habitación olía a muerte. Lo mire, y pude ver como una lagrima corría lentamente por su mejilla, puse mi mano en su corazón, palpitaba débilmente. Había algo de esperanza, tomo su mano y la uno con la mía, saque rápidamente de mi bolso el celular, marque el numero de la ambulancia frenética, y le dije la dirección y lo que pasaba. Su brazo estaba mutilado, los trozos de carne colgaban, y brotaba sangre de las heridas, vi su otra mano, el cuchillo con el que se trato de quitar la vida. Miro con más detalle la escena, y puedo fijarme que estaba escrito´´ malditos sentimientos´´. Apreté más mi mano contra la suya en un intento de darle un poco de fuerza y de amor, porque yo lo quería, lo amo. Y esta situación me dolía increíblemente, ya que…él se trato de suicidar por mi culpa. Mis lágrimas caían en su rostro, mis ojos ardían, los sentía hinchados. Mire alrededor, el departamento estaba destrozado…como mi corazón.

* * *

Tocan la puerta de la mansión y yo me paro rápidamente soltando la mano de Sasuke…la abro, y ahí veo a los paramédicos, ellos pasan y depositan a Sasuke en la camilla, me dicen si quiero ir con ellos en la ambulancia, yo asentí con mi cabeza, en este momento no tengo palabras. Salimos rápido de la mansión, llegamos a la ambulancia, pusieron a Sasuke en la parte de atrás y yo me subí con él, tome su mano nuevamente, y deposite un beso casto en sus labios. Si supiera cuanto lo amo, y la tonta que fui al no darme cuenta a tiempo y ahora sufro por lo que yo provoque. Su piel estaba cada vez más blanca y alrededor de sus ojos se podía ver un color morado. Mi susto es inmenso, no quiero que el…no esté aquí conmigo, que no pueda disfrutar una vez mas de sus labios y caricias, ni de su mirada tan profunda, solitaria y seria, yo lo quería conmigo para siempre, porque la vida sin él, no es vida…porque yo me enamore, mis lagrimas caían en la cara de Sasuke, y yo rezaba para que el sobreviva…vi un papel asomarse por el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco con mi mano disponible y lo leo…´´no sé si hay un futuro para mi alama marchita, solo sé que hay un pasado para este cuerpo inerte que vive un presente atrapado en el pasado´´. De mis ojos brotan nuevas lagrimas, por que se que el sufre, que tiene una lucha interna, que nunca fue feliz, con una excepción…cuando estuvimos juntos en secreto. Sí, porque nuestro amor es imposible. Mis padres me enviaron a Inglaterra luego de que se enteraron de que yo con Sasuke teníamos algo secreto, me enviaron tan lejos, para que me olvidara de él, y llegara con nuevos pensamientos, y yo me quede 5 meses allá pensando que Sasuke seguramente ya se había olvidado de mi. Y él me espero pero no llegue nunca. En mi corazón seguía estando él, porque no lo olvide después de esos meses, y cuando vuelvo…tengo esta visión, de su suicidio. Yo con toda mi fuerza trate de llegar a tiempo…yo tengo ese don, desde muy pequeña pude ver cosas de un futuro cercano, cosas que se pueden cambiar…

Tengo 18 años y Sasuke 19…Crecimos juntos, pero cuando llegamos a la adolescencia ambos experimentamos una atracción que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Ambos empezamos un amor escondido. Sufrimos ya que somos hermanos y sonaba horrible el hecho de estar con tu hermano. Pero a ninguno nos importo, lo que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos iba más allá de lo que nosotros podríamos explicar. Nos sentíamos felices, pero mis padres se enteran de nuestra situación y me obligan a irme, tenía que separarme de Sasuke. Me costó mucho. Sasuke sufrió ya que sabía que me iba por meses…yo también sufrí. Cuando llegue allá la señora con la me aloje me recibió de la manera más cariñosa posible, era todo lo que yo esperaba, paso el primer mes en el cual me sentí tan bien, alegre…en el segundo me empecé a deprimir, extrañe a Sasuke y a mi familia, con ellos me había criado, el tercer mes lo único que quería era irme…

Llegamos al hospital, los paramédicos abrieron las puertas traseras de la ambulancia y sacaron a Sasuke, también salí yo. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, los paramédicos iban a mi lado con la camilla. Estaba todavía tomada de la mano con Sasuke. Estábamos al frente de las puertas de la sección de resucitación, yo no quería estar sin el…los paramédicos me dijeron que no podía entrar, los miro con odio, mis lágrimas caen como tormenta y lo único que atino a hacer cuando veo a la camilla alegarse de mí es:

-¡TE AMO SASUKE!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chispazo de imaginación, es una historia totalmente distinta a las que he hecho antes, pero realmente me encanta espero que a ustedes también.

Aclaraciones: después de este capítulo va a contar la historia que había pasado antes de llegar a esta situación. Este capitulo seria como un prologo.

Por favor dejen review para que continúe la historia! :D tengo fe a que le irá bien, pero sin gente que lea no lo continuare.

Gracias a la gente que ha leído :D ojala sean fieles y sigan leyendo los demás capítulos del fanfic…

Review por favor, no les cuesta nada

Cuídense

Byeeee… nos leemos pronto xD

Harmonia love---


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del sol penetraban por entre la cortina de mi habitación, abrí mis ojos lentamente un poco incomoda. Pestañe varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, me senté en mi cama y mire mi habitación. Al frente mío estaba la cómoda que estaba hecha con madera fina tenía un gran espejo con algunos dibujos alrededor, de flores y corazones, mis repisas con mi libros y discos de música favoritos, las paredes desprendían armonía y alegría de color lila azulado…me mire al espejo, mi cabello estaba algo desordenado caía por mis níveos hombros…mis labios estaban algo hinchados y mis ojos proyectaban confusión. Sabía que lo que sentía era incorrecto que definitivamente era imposible, he pensado que es algún confuso sentimiento generado por la adolescencia, pero hace meses siento lo mismo y no disminuye, más bien aumenta. Creo que me he enamorado de mi hermano. Me da miedo.

Es que… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es mi hermano!...pero siento que con el soy yo y que el conmigo también es autentico, el…es tan diferente a mí. Pero creo que eso me llama la atención…él ha estado conmigo desde que nacimos, hemos crecido juntos, toda una vida hecha y yo podía arruinarlo con lo que siento. Eso me daba miedo. Que nuestra relación de hermanos se destruyera por mis sentimientos que seguramente no eran correspondidos.

Me levanto de mi cama, tomo mi toalla y me meto al baño, me saque el pijama con cuidado, me quite mi ropa interior y me adentre a la ducha, el agua recorría mi cuerpo que se sentía como mil caricias, pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo desnudo, puse shampoo en mi cabello y me lo masajee por largo rato, luego deje el agua quitara los rastros de jabón, y me quitara el shampoo de mi pelo…corte el agua y me enrolle en la toalla y me seque el cuerpo, salí del baño y me puse mis pantaletas y mi sostén. Luego mire hacia la puerta y vi que estaba Sasuke con su uniforme listo para irse, y me estaba mirando ¡yo solo llevaba ropa interior!, mi cara ardió de vergüenza y en un acto rápido tome mi toalla para taparme y lo mire a los ojos. El también me miro.

-hinata, cámbiate rápido – dijo, y cerró la puerta llendose rápido.

Me puse la falda de la escuela, la blusa, las corbata, mis calcetas y mis zapatos lo más de prisa que pude, me seque el cabello dejando algunos mechones húmedos, me peine y me maquille solo un poco, baje rápido y Sasuke me apuro tanto que preferí no tomar desayuno.

Ambos nos subimos al auto de él, había sacado su licencia de conducir hace un año aproximadamente, mi padre le compro un auto muy lindo y último modelo, no voy a entrar en detalles ya que de autos no se absolutamente nada. Yo estoy en el asiento del copiloto, y no puedo evitar ver su rostro, su perfil perfecto, su frente marmolada, su nívea piel, sus labios entreabiertos, carnosos pero no exagerados, sus ojos oscuros, tan profundos como una noche sin luna, su cabello desordenado…es idóneo.

Llegamos a la escuela, el se bajo del auto, cerró la puerta y saco de la parte de atrás del auto nuestros bolsos, yo también salí del auto. Ambos caminamos hasta el edificio que nos correspondía, el iba a otro salón, nos separamos y me dijo que en el almuerzo comiéramos juntos, yo asentí con la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, le pedí mi bolso y me fui camino a mi salón.

* * *

Estaba en mi pieza, sentada en mi cama, tenia puesto mi pijama que era un pequeño short y una camiseta de tirantes, el conjunto era de color violeta, mi favorito.

Mis padres habían partido de viaje de negocios en la mañana justo después de que nosotros nos fuéramos a la escuela, nos habían dicho el día antes…

Me estaba mirando en el espejo, peinando mis hebras azulinas. Tocaron la puerta, era obvio que era Sasuke, éramos los únicos dos despiertos en la mansión, dado que los empleados llegaban en la mañana y la sirvienta de confianza de la familia ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, que estaba bastante alejado del mío. Abrí la puerta y vi su rostro serio y frio, tan perfecto…tan magnético.

-pasa-le dije, el entro en mi dormitorio y cerró la puerta, me quedo mirando con sus ojos negros, yo desvíe la mirada y me sonroje inevitablemente- Sasuke… ¿Qué q-quieres…?- se acerca a mí, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro. Yo cerré mis ojos tratando de aguantar la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Hinata- pronuncia con su voz ronca y deseable, fue todo tan rápido y mágico…pude sentir sus labios rozando los míos, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, contra mi voluntad lo separe de mi, despacio, tan despacio que sentí que todo iba a terminar ahí, que después no lo iba a tener…lo miro a los ojos y unas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos.

-Sasuke, tu… ¡Sasuke eres mi hermano!-dije, trate de calmar mi corazón, el se acerca a mí y haciendo caso omiso a lo que yo había dicho...me besa, esta vez con mucha más pasión y intensidad, siento sus labios moverse contra los míos y su lengua chocar contra mis labios, abro mi boca solo un poco dándole el paso y siento su lengua invadirme entera…sus manos están en mi cintura atrayéndome a él, evitando que yo me pueda separar, lucho un poco, me resisto pero al final me rindo, mis sentimientos van mucho más allá de lo que yo podía controlar, siento que mi corazón va a estallar de emoción, mis manos viajan a su cuello, acariciando algunos cabellos rebeldes, sedosos…empieza a bajar sus labios a mi cuello. Y yo me doy cuenta que lo que hacemos no es correcto.

-Sasuke, no…esto está mal-

-¿Por qué?-su aliento choca contra mi cuello y me hace sentir una sensación que viaja por todo mi cuerpo, y no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi boca, lo cual me causa mucha frustración, porque Sasuke sabrá que lo estoy disfrutando, aunque no quiera, aunque no deba…

-es que… ¿¡no te das cuenta!?-dije desesperadamente-¡somos hermanos!

-y… ¿es más importante que lo que sientes y lo que siento?- me quede callada…Sasuke no suele ser una persona de muchas palabras, pero cuando habla siempre lo que dice es acertado.

-no…no lo sé-dije confundida y el aprovecho ese momento para besarme y dar pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, yo solo me estremezco por el tacto. Me resisto, lo empujo pero él insiste y se me acaba la cordura, solo me dejo llevar por el momento, por lo que sentía. Mi cuerpo no se quiere quedar quieto, y como acto reflejo cuando Sasuke besa mi cuello, yo meto mis manos por debajo de su camisa, y le entrego algunas caricias, siento un gemido ronco casi inaudible que hace una sensación única recorra todo mi cuerpo, pero era incorrecto…pero… ¿es tan malo guiarme por el corazón?...¿tan malo es sentirme como me siento?...¿tan malo es sentir que él me corresponde?...¿tan malo disfrutar de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo?...¿tan malo es querer a alguien?...¿tan malo es que sea tu hermano?...¿tan malo…?

No lo sé, pero creo, y solo por este momento me guiare totalmente por mi alma y cuerpo, no quiero pensar, yo solo quiero sentir, sus manos son sutiles como una suave brisa de primavera, sus besos son como los pétalos de una rosa, su cuerpo es como un pecado, prohibido pero tentador, sus cabellos con como los rocíos de las plantas, fresco y natural, sus ojos como la noche, oscuros y misteriosos…¿ es malo pensar que es perfecto?...

* * *

mmm…¿les ha gustado?

En el capitulo anterior esperaba mas review T-T solo recibí cuatro, lo cual me desilusiono un poco, subo el capitulo teniendo esperanza de que alguien lo lea!

Le agradezco mucho a los siguientes:

-Airi-Hyuga

-Lucy Lawliet

-Angel de una Ala

-Haruko Matsumoto

¡Para ustedes va el capitulo! :D

Dejen review por favor! No les cuesta nada!

Nos leemos pronto!

Harmonia love-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
